


Each step I left behind

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison, Alpha Klaus, Alpha Luther, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta Ben, Beta Vanya, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Klaus likes fire, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Apocalypse, Omega Diego, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sad, Sex Toys, Vibrators, five is fifteen, not beta read we die like men, omega Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Five watched his siblings watch him. He wasn’t as obvious about it as they were, going through the motions of making a sandwich while cleverly avoiding any of their more pointed questions. Klaus wasn’t there, Five thought he had seen him before but it could have been his imagination. He had hallucinated the alpha many times before so it wouldn’t surprise him. He took a bite of his sandwich and turned to the collection of siblings he rather not be around at the moment.“Where’s Klaus?” He asked as he chewed. Diego and Allison shared a look“Check the basement. He’s got a drug nest down there somewhere but we’ve not really bothered to find it.” Luther said gruffly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a little late from what i had originally planned.

Klaus heard the music start and rolled his eyes. Luther was predictable as always, putting music on to try and smooth over any hurt feelings. Klaus sighed and headed to his hideaway, the back garden. His bonding mark itched like it did sometimes. Klaus scratched at it lightly but otherwise ignored it. His omega was dead, had died a long time ago and there was nothing that could bring him back. Lighting up a joint he meandered over to Ben’s statue

“Hello brother dear.” He murmured, stroking the dark stone. 

“Feeling melancholy again?” Ben asked from behind him and Klaus sighed.

“I’m always melancholy Ben.” Klaus said taking a drag. 

“Dad’s death is making you think of him. It’s natural.” Ben said and Klaus snorted out smoke

“How do you know I’m thinking about Five. For all you know it’s you I’m sad about.” Klaus said and Ben sighed

“I know you better than you think I do. When you’re sad about my death you drink vodka. When you’re thinking about Five you try and get sober.” Ben said. Klaus wanted to pout at how well his brother knew him. 

“Maybe if I was sober, I would be able to see him again.” Klaus murmured. His fingers twitched to reach up and stroke his mark. Ben sighed and Klaus took a deep drag of his blunt. 

“You never know. He might be alive.” Ben said and while Klaus knew the ghost was trying to give him hope, it did the exact opposite. Klaus felt fear and loss crash over him, sending him staggering to his knees. 

“What if he hates me. We were so young. It was an accident; I didn’t mean to bond with him. I tried to be a good alpha, tried to give him the space he demanded. What if it wasn’t enough?” Klaus murmured and Ben rushed to his side. 

“You were the best alpha you could have been. Five loved you, he did. If he’s alive, he not here because he can’t be. He wants to be with you.” Ben assured. Klaus let out a little hysterical laugh

“Shut up Ben. You were a beta. You had no clue. Five always called me clingy, he would hole up in places so obscure so I couldn’t find him. He hated when I touched him, hated when his heat hit and I fucked him.” Klaus said bitterly. He flicked the spent blunt away and crushed it under his bare foot, ignoring the burn of the embers on his heel. 

“I’m sorry.” Ben said meekly. Klaus let out a soft exhale

“It’s fine Benji. I never told anyone how it made me feel. I don’t even know why I want to see him again.” Klaus said shoving his hands into his pockets. There was a baggie of pills in his left one and he wrapped his hand around it for comfort. 

“Are you going to leave now?” Ben asked and Klaus shrugged.

“Does it really matter? It’s you and I for the rest of time.” Klaus said in a fake bright voice. Ben winced at the reminder, that aspect of Klaus’ abilities and the hell he had gone through learning exactly how far they went.

Klaus was just about to go inside when the whole world seemed to shake sending him to the ground. Klaus crawled towards the door and turned to see some sort of vortex open up near Ben’s statue. 

“This is the shittiest sober I’ve ever had!” Klaus shouted at Ben over the high whistling. The others poured out of the building, Luther roughly dragging Klaus to his feet. 

“What the hell is that thing?” Diego asked sounding worried. Luther made sure his omega was still safely behind him before replying

“Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly. Either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two.” Luther said trying to sound smart. Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled out his pills. Popping two in his mouth he swallowed them dry and let the two mated idiots argue about what was going on.

“Pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan.” Diego said and Klaus turned to leave. This would only end in one of two ways, they’d either punch each other senseless or fuck each other senseless. Klaus didn’t care to watch either option. 

“Is that…Five?” Vanya asked and Klaus paused in the doorway. He didn’t dare turn around but he also couldn’t bring himself to walk away either. 

“Shit.” A familiar voice said. Klaus felt his eyes prickle with tears and he entered the house, making sure the door slammed behind him. Ben and him headed to his favorite place, the deepest level of the basement. It was always cool down there, dark too, the lights always dim and sometimes flickering. He never had to worry about any of his other siblings coming to find him in the nest he’d made in one of the unused rooms down there. None of them had ever cared to find him when he wanted to be alone, probably writing it off as him going off to get high. 

That was what Vanya had written in her book. 

It wasn’t completely true. He had built the nest for Five who had always had trouble during his heats with the scent of their siblings out side the door of the room. He had built it so that they would have a safe place for the omega to relax during his heat.

Five had never gotten to use it. Had disappeared two days before his next heat was supposed to happen and had never come back. Klaus now used it to hide and do drugs. He popped three more pills into his mouth and leaned back into the cool concrete wall. 

“Why are you hiding?” Ben asked sounding confused. Klaus shrugged

“Donno. Why not?” Klaus said as the pills started to kick in. The world around him took a soft edge, the voices that screamed at him became nothing more than whispers and the shapes that creeped at his peripherals fading into nothing. This was why he did drugs. They made life so much more manageable. 

“Your omega is upstairs. He’s come back.” Ben said sounding annoyed. Klaus sighed

“Trust me, I’m in no shape to see him at the moment. I doubt I could stand to be honest. I don’t think this was Xanax.” Klaus said inspecting another pill for a moment before giving a sloppy shrug and popping it into his mouth. Ben swore

“Stop taking those. Jeez Klaus you don’t know what they are!” Ben exclaimed sounding exasperated. Klaus giggled

“Chill brother dear. Whatever they are won’t kill me and if they do, it’s not that big of a deal.” Klaus said happily. He let his eyes slide shut. He was feeling so good. Not a worry in the world. Letting out a small sigh he dug around in the nest of blankets and pillows for the large plastic vacuum sealed bags that he hid here. Inside were Five’s old uniforms, sealed away so their scent wouldn’t fade completely. Finding one Klaus popped the bag open and pulled out the uniform. The stale scent of his omega filled his nose and he let out a content purr. In this moment he could imagine he wasn’t alone. 

 

Five watched his siblings watch him. He wasn’t as obvious about it as they were, going through the motions of making a sandwich while cleverly avoiding any of their more pointed questions. Klaus wasn’t there, Five thought he had seen him before but it could have been his imagination. He had hallucinated the alpha many times before so it wouldn’t surprise him. He took a bite of his sandwich and turned to the collection of siblings he rather not be around at the moment. 

“Where’s Klaus?” He asked as he chewed. Diego and Allison shared a look

“Check the basement. He’s got a drug nest down there somewhere but we’ve not really bothered to find it.” Luther said gruffly. Five hummed and headed for the stairs to the basement. The basement was a labyrinth of hallways and rooms. There were actually three levels of it, one at the very bottom that was built to withstand a nuclear attack, the next was storage and Five had never really explored that part since most the rooms were full of old boxes that weren’t all that interesting, the uppermost level of the basement was the only one that, as far as he knew, anyone actually used.

It was also probably the last place Klaus would put his drug den as the others would have found it already. Five strode down the steps to the third level, glad for once to be fifteen again as the stairs would have been a nightmare on his older body. He was just about to move on to the second level of the basement when he heard a voice

“He was never mine Ben. I’ve told you that. I was just the one who was sparring with him when he presented. Was the idiot who couldn’t control his own biology.” The voice said. There was a pause and Five got the vague sensation that he was missing half the conversation

“He told me that, okay. Threw it in my face all the time that I was ruled by my biology. God, Ben, I could barely look at him sometimes. It hurt so much that he wouldn’t let me near him, I used to dream of him getting hurt and being alone.”  Klaus, because it could only be Klaus speaking, sounded tired. Sounded alone. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m a screw up. I would never had been the alpha he needed. Too clingy, too pushy. Don’t deny it, Five was independent. He probably never wanted an alpha.” Klaus said. Five felt like he had been stabbed, repeatedly. Klaus had thought he hadn’t wanted him? Had thought he never wanted an alpha? He had always been prickly, had always been standoffish when it came to the others but Klaus had always been different. Had always been able to get around the walls he’d put up and worm his way under his skin. Five paused at the staircase before heading towards the room Klaus’ voice was coming from. He peered inside to find what could only be considered a nest, blankets and pillows strewn across several mattresses. Klaus was laid out on the mattresses. He was thin, almost skeletal like, his hair looked like he ran his fingers through it far too much and his skin was pale. There were dark circles around his eyes, more than just makeup. Klaus seemed to be relaxed until some unknown stimuli caught his attention and he slowly opened his eyes and looked towards Five’s hiding spot. 

“Five?” Klaus asked, sitting up from . Five froze before fleeing, not a dignified response but he needed time. His alpha looked terrible and he couldn’t help but think it was his own fault. He sped back up to the first level of the basement before stopping. Once he had caught his breath he teleported to his old room and opened the closet. A frown formed on his face, there was only one uniform in the wardrobe when there should have been a lot more. Shrugging he pulled it out and changed into it. His room smelt stale, like no on had been in it for a very long time. 

“Disgusting.” He muttered shoving the window open  to air the room out. 

“Klaus wouldn’t let anyone go in here.” Diego’s voice said from the doorway. Five turned towards the other omega. Diego was watching him with a look that he couldn’t quite disconcern

“What?” He said sharply. Diego sighed and leaned on the doorframe.

“When you disappeared. He nearly took Mom apart for coming in here and trying to clean. Said you’d be back and wouldn’t want your work messed up. He was a mess when you left, his first rut he nearly destroyed the training room. He had to be put on suppressants for a couple of years because his moods and emotions where all over the place. He’d go from happy to pissed to amused in five minutes. Ben was the only one who could really get through to him. Then he died and Klaus started the heavy drugs that mellowed him out. Not sure if he even is healthy enough for a rut right now to be honest.” Diego said. He sounded indifferent, like he didn’t care what happened to his brother. It made Five bristle

“And why didn’t anyone try to help him?” Five snapped. Diego raised an eyebrow at the hostility in Five’s voice

“Father wouldn’t let us. He would take Klaus when he was at his worst into the medical wing and when Klaus came back he was always seemed shaken. He’s never spoken of what happened during those sessions.” Diego said. Five frowned but turned back to his bed that was covered in a thick layer of dust.

“Help me change the sheets or get out.” He said as he pulled the pillow off the bed. Diego stepped into the room and started to pull the sheets and blankets off the bed.    
  
“What happened to my clothes?” Five asked once the bed was stripped. Diego blinked

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. Ask Mom or Pogo.” Diego said before leaving. Five sat down on the mattress and sighed. He’d really screwed all this up. His fingers absentmindedly went to finger the bonding mark that sat high on his neck, right below his ear. The contact soothed him, if he closed his eyes he could pretend it was Klaus’ fingers massaging the mark rather than his own. 

“Five?” Vanya’s voice was hesitant and Five opened his eyes to see her standing in the doorway. She looked small in her oversized button up. Like a child playing as an adult

“Hey, I was just checking on you.” Vanya said sounding nervous. Five let out a hum

“I read your book. Ballsy giving up the family secrets. Bet everyone hated that.” He said and was only half proud to see her flinch. Her book had made him distraught, the things she wrote, the lies she published. Saying Klaus had forced Five into their bond and then writing about how Klaus had been volatile without understanding how losing Five had affected the alpha. Five had wanted to kill her for so long but he knew no matter how he had felt, he hadn’t had to walk around and know that she thought he was uncontrollable. 

“They all hate me now.” She said, rubbing her arm in an attempt to soothe herself. He let out a soft chuckle

“Just because dad payed attention to us doesn’t mean we liked it. I know Klaus would have given up his powers in a second. So next time you decide to make a grab for cash, think about those you’re hurting and ask yourself if it was worth it.” Five snapped. She flinched at his harsh words and slowly sunk back away from the room. Five let her go, still too angry from his messed up time jump. He flopped back onto the bed and sighed. 

“First things first, getting new clothes.” He muttered to himself. He laid there for several more moments before standing and teleporting into the lowest level of the basement again. He crept to the door he knew Klaus’ nest was behind. He could hear the sound of someone breathing quietly. Peering inside he found Klaus fast asleep laying in an awkward position. Five slipped into the room and frowned when he saw several of his uniforms tucked away in the sheets. Some were in airtight bags while others were mixed into the bedding. 

“That answers that question.” Five muttered before gently moving Klaus into a more comfortable position. He sat down behind his alpha and carefully moved the older man’s head onto his lap. 

“Missed you more than you’ll ever know.” Five murmured to the sleeping man as he ran his fingers through his curls. Klaus shifted, rolling over so he was facing Five. It made Five freeze before he realized Klaus was only trying to get more of his scent. He resumed petting Klaus’ hair until he knew he needed to go. Gently he laid Klaus’ head onto the pillows again and pressed a soft kiss to Klaus’ cheek

“Love you.” He murmured before teleporting away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically 3700 words of smut.

Klaus left early the next morning. His body was stiff but not as stiff as he had expected it to be. Ben seemed awfully smug about something but wouldn’t tell Klaus why. 

“We should get donuts.” Klaus said shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He had changed before leaving, now dressed in a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a red and black striped long sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket that had once been a part of their superhero costume that still looked stylish. 

“We don’t have any money.” Ben said with a sigh. Klaus let out a sigh

“Alright...we should find a John, get some cash, and  _ then _ get some donuts.” Klaus said proudly. Ben rolled his eyes

“You don’t like getting fucked, you cry every time.” Ben said and Klaus faltered in his step

“It pays the bills. I haven’t a chance at getting anything from darling Dad so back to the street corners for me.” Klaus said trying and failing to sound peppy. Entering the more seedy part of the city took almost an hour of walking, and so instead of trying to pick up a John he headed to one of his secret catches. He had them all over the city, little lockboxes that had pills, powder, and most importantly, cash. Each box was locked with a padlock, a four digit code that Ben always remembered for him. He pulled a beat up metal box from a crack between two buildings that was so small it scraped up the box. 

“What’s the code brother dear?” Klaus asked

“9-6-2-5” Ben recited and Klaus spun each disk to the correct numbers and the lock clicked open. 

“Yay.” Klaus said softly, pulling out the wad of bills and stuffing them into his pocket. Inside was also a good sized baggy of weed so he grabbed that too and shoved it into his pocket as well. He closed up the box, snapped the lock back on it and shoved it back into its hiding spot. 

“Remind me to put more cash into that one later.” Klaus said to Ben. 

“Now what?” Ben asked and Klaus hummed. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon so the streets were just barely coming to life. 

“We should go for waffles.” He said leaving the alley. 

“We should head back. The others might need us for something.” Ben said and Klaus scoffed

“Me? No one needs me. I’m expendable, the screw up. I doubt they even realize I’m gone.” Klaus said bitterly. He did end up wandering back towards the Academy. Pretending that he was just heading to Griddy’s. When he reached his favorite diner he was shocked to see Anges cleaning up what looked like blood off the floor.

“Anges, what happened?” Klaus asked shocked. He’d been coming here regularly all his life, to see it in the shape it was in was horrifying

“I don’t know. Some sort of shoot out when I was in the back. It all happened so fast.” She said climbing off her knees slowly. Klaus frowned

“Need any help? Were you hurt?” He asked. She gave him a gentle smile

“I’m fine. If you want to scrub the blood off the floor be my guest.” She said. Klaus beamed. He always felt like Anges was an aunt or a grandmother. Loving and close but far enough outside the family to be impartial. He had spent many afternoons here talking to her as a kid and a teen and their connection hadn’t waned when he had left. 

“Oh, my joints are not what they once were.” She said softly. Klaus laughed

“We’ll get this place in running condition in no time.” He promised. The rest of the morning was spent cleaning up so they could open that afternoon. Anges sighed when she was finally able to flip the sign over 

“Thank you so much Klaus, dear. Would you like a dozen for your trouble.” She asked and Klaus glanced over at Ben who was reading in a nearby booth 

“Yeah, sure. Make half lemon filled please.” He said. Anges frowned since she knew for a fact that lemon filled was his least favorite. 

“Alright.” She said before popping a cardboard box open and filling half with jelly filled and half with lemon filled. He took the donuts and left, whistling to himself. He hated lemon filled but they were Five’s favorite and Klaus knew Five probably hadn’t had a good donut in a very long time. No one else would touch them either so they would be solely for his omega. 

“I wonder who shot up Griddy’s.” Ben said falling into step beside Klaus. Klaus shrugged

“Donno. Not the brightest person I bet. Probably scared themselves with all the gunfire and ran without stealing anything.” Klaus said. Ben snorted

“Amature.” He muttered and Klaus let out a light laugh

“Damn right, brother mine.” Klaus said happily. He rounded the steps to the academy and took them two at a time. Opening the door he hummed as he entered. It was quiet so he figured everyone must have been off doing their own thing at the moment. He headed into the kitchen to drop off the donuts and found Mom in there 

“Good afternoon Mom.” He said brightly. She turned and smiled at him

“Oh, Klaus! Your siblings have been looking for you.” She said. Klaus frowned. 

“Okay. Any idea where they are?” He asked glancing over at Ben. He had meant to pawn off that box he had stolen the day before but had forgotten it in the nest so maybe it was something about that and he would easily be able to fix the problem. 

“Allison is in Five’s room with him.” She said and Klaus nodded. He headed up to see what his Superior Alpha wanted. When he reached the landing with their rooms the scent of omega in heat hit him like a truck. 

“Five.” He gasped lurching forward. He stumbled down the hall and into Five’s room. Allison must have heard him coming because she was on the opposite side of the room as Five who was writhing in the sheets. He was covered in sweat, eyes scrunched shut in pain. Klaus fell onto his knees beside his omega and Five let out a soft whine. 

“Klaus, where have you been? He’s been like this for hours.” Allison said sounding distraught. Klaus slid onto the bed and pulled Five’s small body into his lap, pressing the distressed omega’s nose into the scent glands on his neck. Five was slick and Klaus could feel vibrations from some sort of toy. 

“Alpha.” Five whined when Klaus cupped his small penis. 

“Shh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Klaus purred, stroking Five off for a quick orgasm. Five pressed his nose further into Klaus’ skin, sobs slipping from his lips as he finally found the release he needed. Klaus scooped Five up in his arms and headed for the door

“Where are you going?” Allison asked and Klaus snarled at her

“Klaus!” Allison gasped as she followed him down towards the basement. He let her follow only to the top of the stairs between the second and third landing. 

“Leave.” He snapped, his pheromones reeked of aggression, the kind that he hadn’t produced since before he had gone on suppressants, and his body posture was sharp. She had no doubt he would attack her if she touched Five or made any move towards the omega. It was so not like Klaus to be this aggressive that she took a nervous step back. 

“Klaus, you haven’t helped an omega through heat in a long time. I doubt your prepared. You’ll need water and food. At least let me bring you those things.” She said in a soft, calm voice. Klaus worked his jaw as he fought between his rational side that agreed with her and the instincts that said she would steal his omega. Finally he gave a jerky nod

“You don’t go any further than the bottom of these stairs. You leave everything there including the donuts I brought with me today.” Klaus said before heading down to his nest. He laid Five out on the mattresses and slowly slipped his fingers into his omega go pull the small egg vibrator out. Five let out a soft sigh at the lack of stimulation and Klaus set the toy aside for later use. 

“Klaus?” Five asked blearily, his eyes barely open. Klaus let out a soft hum, stroking along the boy’s face. 

“You’re here. I’m not dreaming, am I?” Five asked. Klaus slid so he was sitting with his back against the wall and pulled Five into his arms. 

“Not dreaming. I’m with you, Liebling.” Klaus murmured. Five started to sob, clinging to Klaus’ shirt as the intensity of the tears rocked his whole body. Klaus held him through them, pressing soft kisses and running his fingers along Five’s back. Finally Five calmed and rested his head on Klaus’ shoulder. His dick was starting to get hard again and Klaus knew another wave of his heat was almost upon them. 

“Fuck me this time?” Five asked in a small voice. Klaus froze

“Of course, Liebling. Of course.” Klaus said reaching up and stroking along Five’s face. Five let out a soft whine as Klaus tipped him back onto the bed. He slid off the mattress and stripped down to his boxers. 

“I’m going to see what Allison has for us and then I’ll be right back.” Klaus assured before leaving the nest. Ben was sitting in the hall

“You’re really going to fuck him?” Ben asked as Klaus padded past him. 

“He needs it Ben. I’m not going to hurt him.” Klaus muttered as he collected the case of water and the box of donuts that Allison had left at the base of the stairs. 

“Klaus, you’re a lot bigger than him. He’s too small to take the knot.” Ben said sounding worried. Klaus paused

“He’ll be fine. I’ll prep him good.” Klaus said. Ben sighed but they had reached the door to the room. Klaus paused before opening it

“Keep guard. I don’t trust Luther.” Klaus said and Ben gave a mock salute. Klaus entered the nest again to find Five fingering himself. Klaus set the case of water down beside the door and the box of donuts on top of it. 

“Look at you. So needy.” Klaus said cheekily. He kneeled down between Five’s legs and pulled the smaller fingers out. Five let out a long, high pitched whine and Klaus shushed him. He lifted Five’s legs up onto his shoulders and leaned down. 

“Remember to breath, Liebling.” He instructed before licking a stripe over Five’s hole. Five wailed as Klaus licked along his hole over and over, dipping in every so often. He was producing more slick which was good. Klaus slipped a pair of fingers in with his tongue and felt Five tense at the intrusion. He pulled away from Five’s hole and leaned up to press a kiss to his omega’s lips

“Breath, shh. It’s okay.” Klaus murmured and Five took a unsteady breath. Klaus kept up a steady stream of encouragements, keeping eye contact, as he slowly started pumping the two fingers in and out. 

“Feels so good.” Five moaned after several minutes, his hands coming to wrap around Klaus’ neck and pull his upper half up so that he could press his nose into Klaus’ scent glands on his neck. Klaus slid a third finger in as well, causing Five to jolt

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Klaus assured, fighting the urges that told him to fuck, claim, take. 

“You fingers are so much bigger.” Five whimpered. Klaus pressed a kiss to his head. 

“I know. That’s why I’m going to stretch you to four fingers. You’re so tight Five. So fucking tight.” Klaus groaned. Five let out a whine, hips jolting up as Klaus hit that special bundle of nerves. He knew  Five was too sensitive for too much more prep so he added the four finger and started to really stretch him open. Five was panting by the time Klaus deemed him ready. He gathered up as much slick he could and pulled his boxers off. Once he was slicked up he laid over Five

“Can you take a deep breath and exhale slowly.” He instructed in a soft voice. Five did as he was told and Klaus slowly pressed into the omega. Once he was balls deep he stilled. Five was breathing shallowly, his eyes shut but not clenched. That was a good sign, he wasn’t in too much pain

“Breathe baby. Tell me when to move.” Klaus whispered soothingly, stroking along Five’s face. Five gave a small nod several moments later and Klaus slowly pulled back before thrusting in. He had a good idea of where Five’s prostate was and it only took three thrusts before he was hitting it. Five gasped and moaned as Klaus hit that magic spot with each thrust. 

“Gonna.” Five whined right before he came, Klaus slowed his thrusts. He pulled Five up into his lap, letting the omega sink deeper onto his cock. Five let out a soft cry, clinging tightly to Klaus’ shoulders. 

“Relax, shh. I’ve got you.” Klaus murmured, pressing a kiss to the bonding mark right below Five’s ear, He lifted the boy up and slowly helped him sink back down before repeating the process. Five let out a sob, his fingers digging into Klaus’ shoulders and his face pressed into Klaus’ neck. His whole body was trembling as Klaus slowly fucked him

“Shh, you okay?” Klaus asked and Five nodded

“Feels so good. So good.” Five siad and Klaus could feel him crying. He moved one hand from Five’s hips to the back of his neck so Five was cradled against his body. He could feel his knot swelling

“Almost there. Gonna knot you.” Klaus groaned, his voice tight with exertion. Five let out a loud sob as the knot caught on his rim for the first time. Klaus forced it in and out several more times before it was too large to move. Five was outright sobbing on his shoulder as Klaus started to come

“Shh, I’ve got you. You’re okay. I’m sorry it hurts.” Klaus babbled unsure how to make this better for the omega. Five’s sobs relented and his tears finally dried after several minutes of heavy crying. 

“I haven’t been knotted since I left. Since my last heat with you. Haven’t been touched like this since then. It was just a little much.” Five said softly as he leaned heavily against Klaus’ shoulder. Klaus frowned

“You didn’t get a replacement alpha?” He asked and Five shook his head

“I was all alone. Everyone was dead. Then I was an assassin and didn’t want to get close to anyone. I was used to being alone at that point. My boss was creepy too. Always asking me about my heats. I tried to avoid her when they were going to hit.” Five said. Klaus stroked along Five’s back thinking about what had been said. For something to kill him and actually stick meant it was probably something very bad. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here. Always be with you.” Klaus murmured. His hips twitched up and Five clenched around him in response

“Fuck.” Five whine, hips rotating slightly as he tried to milk Klaus of more semen. 

“Wanna shift?” Klaus asked and Five nodded. Klaus maneuvered them into a lying position, Klaus underneath Five who was laying on his chest

“Tell me a story.” Five said and Klaus sighed

“Not many happy stories in my life. Not one’s I’d share with my omega at least. My life has been nothing but me screwing up.” He admitted. Five snorted

“I read Vanya’s book. I know some things that happened.” Five said. Klaus thought for a long moment

“I once stole a goat from a petting zoo. It was a little thing, picked it up and ran. Stupid thing chewed on my coat and I returned it. Still got banned from the fair the rest of that year.” Klaus said with a faint smile on his lips

“How high were you?” Five asked and Klaus let out a bark of laughter

“Very. I had gotten the idea that I could start a farm with the goat.” Klaus said. Five let out a soft laugh

“Yeah, that sounds like you. Sometimes I would dream of you and when I woke up I swore I could smell your scent.” Five said somberly. Klaus stroked his arms

“I’m here. Go to sleep, you’re going to need energy.” Klaus assured. Five nodded and Klaus blindly pulled some blankets over them. He remained awake, stroking along Five’s body. Once his knot went on he eased out of the small omega. Five whimpered when Klaus rolled them over but didn’t wake. Klaus probed Five’s opening, looking for any tears. He was lucky, there didn’t seem to be any damage to Five’s opening so he worked on cleaning Five up. They probably had some time before the next wave, Five’s heat being sated by Klaus’ knot for the time being. Klaus pulled his boxers on again and left the nest. He’d missed an item last time, a small remote was sitting on the bottom step, probably for the vibrator. Klaus slid it into the waistband of his boxers and headed into the nearest bathroom. He pulled one of the packages that contained towels from it’s shelf, ripped the clear packaging open and wet the brown towel inside in the sink. Once he was back to the nest he found Five awake

“Hey, got a towel to clean you up better.” Klaus said holding up the towel. Five nodded and rolled so Klaus could clean up his hole. They were silent as he worked

“You hungry?” Klaus asked and Five shrugged

“I don’t like jelly filled.” He said. Klaus opened the box and held out a lemon filled one

“Here.” He said. Five’s eyes went wide as he took it.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, not making eye contact. Klaus grabbed his own donut and slowly ate it. Five had practically inhaled his donut and was now organizing the nest. 

“You’re next wave will hit soon.” Klaus said and Five shrugged

“I know.” Five said flopping down in the nest he’d made. 

“We should talk about your limits.” Klaus said, pushing just a little more. Five looked down, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

“I want you to make me scream this time. I want to beg and beg for release.” He said. It was unexpected but Klaus could do it 

“Alright.” He murmured scooping the egg vibrator up and sliding into Five’s space. Five eyed the toy warily

“What are you going to do with that thing?” He asked slowly. Klaus smiled

“I’m going to make you beg with it.” He said. Five swallowed and nodded, a spark of interest in his eyes.

“Roll over.” Klaus instructed and Five did just that. He was already producing a fair amount of slick and Klaus had no trouble getting the vibrator into the boy’s hole. He pulled the remote out of his waistband as Five curled into his side.

“Feels funny.” Five murmured, squirming. Klaus spun the dial to the right one click and Five jolted. A moan left his lips and he grasped Klaus’ wrist in a tight grip

“You like that?” Klaus asked and Five nodded

“Oh fuck, yes. Please.” Five said. Klaus smiled as he turned the dial up one more setting and Five fell back onto the nest, his hips jerking up trying ot get some stimulation. Klaus turned the dial back down to the very first setting earning a soft whine from Five.

“Wait until the next wave hits, Liebling.” Klaus said amused. Five grumbled a bit but closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for the scent of omega in heat to thicken again. Klaus flicked the dial up to the next setting and Five sighed. They continued this pattern, Klaus waiting until Five had gotten used to a level before turning it up a notch. Finally Five was sobbing, his dick was dripping precome, his face and chest red with exertion, his breath coming in hot pants

“Please Klaus, give it to me.” Five begged for the hundredth time. Klaus had taken off his boxers at this point, his own dick hard and weeping. 

“Are you sure? Are you ready to scream for me?” Klaus asked, surprising himself when his voice came out calm. Five nodded enthusiastically and without hesitation. Klaus didn’t bother to turn off the vibratior, simply slid his fingers into his omega and fished it out. Once the vibrator was gone he slid his dick in. Five arched his back, letting Klaus sink in deeper. 

“Not going to last.” Five choked out as Klaus set a punishing pace. Klaus wrapped a hand around Five’s little cock and squeezed tightly

“You will come when I let you come.” Klaus hissed and Five let out a scream as his orgasm washed over him only to have nowhere to go. Klaus continued to pound into him, letting FIve claw at his back and arms. 

“Please, please, please.” Five begged but Klaus wouldn’t relent. He flipped his omega over so that he was facing the mattress and pressed the omega down, keeping the other hand wrapped around Five’s cock in a vice like grip. Five was begging loudly for relief, pleading and promising things if Klaus would give him relief. Klaus could feel his own orgasm swiftly approaching. His knot was forming quickly and he thrust in one last time before it swelled. As it locked them together he released his grip on Five’s cock and the omega screamed silently as his body was finally able to get release. Klaus heard a roar from outside the room, loud and angry. 

“Shit, Klaus.” Five slurred. Klaus shushed him, rutting his hips forwards earning a choked sob from the omega. 

“Klaus.” Five said softly, Klaus could tell he was half asleep and shushed him again. Five nodded off and Klaus stayed on high alert for any danger. Nothing came and they finally fell asleep with Five curled into Klaus’ arms. Klaus’ last thought was that there was only three more days of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this chapter super, super sad. Fair warning, read the tags.

Klaus woke and immediately knew two things. One, Five’s heat had ended, and, two, he was alone in the nest. Sitting up he groaned, his body ached. He had not really been any shape to have sex for four days. He was just lucky Five’s heats typically lasted for only four days, he knew some omegas had heats for an entire week. 

“Fuck.” Klaus murmured as he rummaged through the twists of sheets and blankets for his clothes. He dragged them on slowly and grabbed his coat. The baggy of weed was still in his pocket as was the wad of cash. He stumbled out of the room, needing to get away from the scent of Five’s heat. 

“You okay?” Ben asked, getting up from where he had been sitting on the floor in the hallway.

“Just peachy.” He mumbled tiredly as he headed for the stairs. When he reached the ground floor he could hear Allison talking to someone in the kitchen so he headed up the stairs and headed into his own room. It was late, almost three in the morning so Klaus wondered who Allison had been talking to. Maybe someone on her phone, someone on the west coast such as a manager or a friend. 

Grabbing a new set of clothes, a lighter and some paper. He headed into the bathroom that was across the hall from his room, shutting the door and locking it. It wouldn’t keep Five out but he doubted the omega wanted to be near him at the moment anyways. The rest of his siblings would respect that the door was locked and leave him alone, it was their code. He stripped and set the lighter, baggie of weed, and paper on the windowsill beside his walkman. Filling up the tub he stretched, trying to loosen his muscles from their state of almost constant pain.

He had not been in any shape for a sex binge, hadn’t even gone into an actual rut he was so unhealthy. Five probably hadn’t noticed, too high on the pheromones he had been producing. 

Klaus shut the tub off when the water started sliding over the edges. The water was steaming it was so hot and Klaus let out a soft sigh when he sunk into it. He let himself relax for several moments before sinking below the surface and letting the air out of his lungs. Now the real race began, the real game of chicken. 

Did he surface before his consciousness gave out or did he take a big breath of the water in and drown himself. 

He always seemed to surface at the right moment, right before his body couldn’t take it anymore. This time was no different, he gasped for air as he broke through the surface of the water. 

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself drying his hands slightly and pulling the walkman headphones on. He was just about to start the music when he heard gunshots. Shooting out of the water, he paused long enough to pull his pants on and grab a few things from his room. Racing towards the sound he found his siblings cowering in the sitting room while two masked goons shot up the place. 

“Hey! Assholes!” He shouted, he flicked the lighter on and lit up one of the Molotov cocktails he kept stored in his closet. 

“Cover!” He shouted before throwing it. The heat was worse than he remembered as the cocktail exploded in the doorway of the sitting room but the two assassins seemed to have gotten out of the way. One still had their gun and opened fire on him. He had forgotten what it felt like when bullets tore through him, forgotten the pain and then the numbness. He hit the ground, coughing up blood. 

“Stupid.” He heard a unfamiliar woman say and vaguely saw the two assassins head after his siblings whom had no doubt scattered. Ben sat down beside him and peered over his chest

“Well, you’ll die. Then you’ll live.” He said in a grim voice. Klaus let out a choked chuckle

“Always knew I would. Why do you think dear old dad never had a problem with me mixing random chemicals, knew I’d survive anything I could create.” Klaus said humorously. Someone kneeled down beside him and he turned to see Vanya looking at him with horror

“Relax, breathe, and then start removing the bullets. I need them out so I can come back.” Klaus instructed, his voice slurred. Vanya’s eyes widened

“What?” She said and Klaus spat up a clump of blood

“I don’t stay dead. Don’t let them bury me. Just dig the fucking bullets out.” Klaus said, it was getting harder to breathe so one or more of the bullets must have hit his lungs. Vanya nodded slowly before digging into the first hole. She had gotten five out before his world started to fade to black. He twisted his head in the opposite direction of Vanya to where Ben sat, looking sad.

“Don leave ‘e, Ben.” Klaus slurred. Ben open his mouth to say something but Klaus’ world had already faded to black.

He knew nothing else.

 

Diego wasn’t sure what happened exactly, one minute they were fighting and the next the assailants were running. He was about to get Five out of Luther’s room where they had stashed him when he heard Allison scream. He raced towards the entrance hall, looking over it from the stairs. The sight horrified him. The wall was still smoldering but someone had seemed to have had the common sense to put whatever fire was left from Klaus’ cocktail out. What was the horrifying part was Klaus, laying in a growing pool of blood and Vanya leaning over him pulling bullets out of his chest with her fingers. Allison was standing in the entrance to the kitchen with her hands over her mouth. Diego slowly descended the stairs and was about to say that they needed to clean this up before Five showed up when Five appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a flash of blue. The other omega went tense at the sight of his alpha before falling to his knees

“Klaus?” He asked, his voice small and broken in the silence. Vanya was still hovering over Klaus, digging her fingers into the bullet holes. She was murmuring something to herself, rocking slightly too. Allison quickly strode over to her and squatted down beside the beta

“Vanya, we need to leave him alone. Mom can get the bullets out before we bury him. Okay?” Allison said in a gentle voice. Vanya jerked away from her and dug her fingers into another bullet hole

“He needs the bullets out to come back.” Vanya said, returning to her small rocking motion. Diego felt a flash of pity for her, she was just ordinary. Hadn’t ever seen someone die before, not in real life. 

“Vanya.” Allison said, her voice a little more firm and Vanya seemed to take that as a challenge, picking up the pace of her operation. Allison sighed and then lifted Vanya into her arms. Vanya screamed, sounding like a dying cat, and thrashed in her Alpha Superior’s arms. 

“NO!” She screamed as Allison carried her out of the entrance hall. Diego waited until her echoing screams had faded before slowly coming down the stairs and sitting beside Five. Five had curled in on himself, he was rocking slightly too, eyes wide and unseeing. Diego wasn’t sure what to say, what to do so he sat there beside his brother and counted the bullets that Vanya had pulled out of Klaus. There were nine sitting in the pool of blood, they must have torn Klaus’ insides to shreds. It would have been a painful death, but not a slow one. Not with how quickly he would have bled out. 

“He promised he’d always be there.” Five said, his voice was void of all emotion. Diego frowned

“I don’t think he meant for this to happen. He died a hero, protecting us. If he hadn’t distracted the lunatics we wouldn’t have been able to get out of the sitting room. Me and Allison were trapped in there.” He said. Five made a little noise

“Is this what it was like when Ben died?” He asked, sounding close to tears. Diego didn’t like thinking about Ben’s death, it had haunted his dreams for so long. This would too, Klaus wasn’t looking in their direction but Diego was almost certain his eyes would be open.

Unseeing. 

“Yeah. But with Ben there wasn’t a body. He tore himself to nothing. There was just...pink mist when we went back in.” Diego said numbly. Five let out a choked sob and turned himself into Diego’s side. 

“He was such an idiot.” Five sobbed and Diego knew he wasn’t talking about Ben. 

“Yeah. He was.” Diego agreed.

 

Klaus woke slowly and when he sat up Pogo was calmly waiting beside him

“What happened?” Klaus asked and Pogo sighed

“You died. Fourteen bullets.” Pogo said. Klaus looked down at his chest to see the scars; pink and raised but otherwise healed. 

“I should go see Five. He’s going to be worried sick.” Klaus said shoving the sheet off himself and moving to stand. 

“You mustn’t. Your father has a mission for you.” Pogo said. Klaus froze

“What do you mean?” Klaus asked and Pogo passed over a file. Inside was a bio on a woman known only as ‘the Handler’. Klaus skimmed the contents of the file

“Why me? Why not Allison or Luther?” Klaus asked and Pogo frowned

“Because she is ruthless and you would be mistaken for weak. She would underestimate you.” Pogo said. Klaus held the file out for him to take

“I can’t. I just got Five back, I’m not going to lose him again.” Klaus said. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants so he headed for the door to the infirmary. 

“We believe this woman was Five’s boss when he was working for an organization known as the Commission. We believe she tried to force him to share his heats with her.” Pogo called after him and Klaus froze. He returned to Pogo

“Where do I begin?” He asked darkly

“With a new series of serums, an operation, and some better training.” Pogo said picking up a case that Klaus hadn’t noticed

“We don’t have time for that.” Klaus said baffled. Pogo gave him a knowing smile and put a hand on his arm

“We have all the time in the world.” He said before flicking the case open. 

They disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 5/1/19: I'm going to end this story here. I know it's a really sad way to end it but it's also very ambigious and I might come back and write a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo if you liked the story, subscribe to get updates and bookmark for easy access!


End file.
